Peter and Natalie:A Love Story
by Princess Lucy
Summary: After eleven years of friendship will it become something. Written as a request for a reviewer Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1: A Bad Day

**A/N: One of my reviewers asked if I could do a romance story with Natalie and Peter and I'm going to try my hand at romance won't start until a bit later so bear with me,this is post PC Natalie and Peter are both 16.**

Peter supposed his bad day started when he woke up and found it was raining,the day just got worse .While trying to get his socks,he yanked the drawer and it flew out .Susan accidentally knocked his toothbrush in the toilet ,she loaned him hers of course and Peter had to throw his away.

"If you boil it,you could kill the germs."Susan suggested sheepishly as she handed over her toothbrush.

Peter glared at her ,and turned back to the sink,When he headed downstairs,he found Lucy's missing skate,one minute he was walking the next he was flying down the stairs,luckily he wasn't hurt ,he landed on the third step from the bottom,the skate painfully poking his back,wincing he pulled it out from under him and gingerly stood up,limping he made his way into the kitchen.

Edmund looked at him,"What happened to you."

Lucy gave a squeal of delight,"Ooh! you found my skate where was it?"

"On the stairs."Peter dropped the skate on the table.

Mum appeared with a pot of oatmeal,"Lucy,how many times have I told you don't leave your skates lying around?"

"Sorry"Lucy said .

At school everything went from bad to worse,when he got to his locker,he found it was taped and a foul smell emated from it,Peter was not the type of person who left half eaten food in his lokcer,he was actually very neat .So he wondered what smell was.

"Rotten eggs."Natalie said her nose pinched shut."The Mastison twins thought it would be funny if they stuffed rotten eggs in your locker."

"When they'd find time to do that?" Peter asked Mastison twins had been making his life miserable for three years and Peter had to admire them for the dedication,too bad that sort of dedication wasn't put to good use.

"I don't know."Natalie shrugged,"Come on,were going to be late." she grabbed his hand and they headed toward their first class,which happened to be math.

"You did bring your homework,you know how Ms. Hillyard gets if we forget our homework"Natalie said as they were about to go in.

Peter opened his satchel and searched through his books and papers,it had to be here,homework just doesn't took a deep breath and searched again ,still nothing,dumping out the contents of the bag,he looked through every book.

"Did you lose your homework?" Natalie asked.

"No,it's here somewhere,I know it is,I can't have lost it,it's not possible,I put in the satchel last night." Peter said nearly panicking if he didn't have his homework,he'd get a failing grade.

"Are you sure."Natalie asked gently.

Peter tried to think perhaps he forgot to put the homework in his satchel,but he couldn't have forgotten sighed,maybe would forget to go over the homework or even mention it.

Placing her chalk down, brushed her hands off and turned to face the class."I do hope everyone has their homework,so we can go over it together."

Her eyes scanned the class and came to rest on Peter, was the one teacher that seemed to hate all students,but Peter especially,there was no reason for it,she just did.

" Peter Pevensie,for problem one,what answer did you get." she asked.

"I don't know" Peter said .

"Problem two" she asked

He shook his head,wishing the floor would swallow him up. Ms. Hillyard came over and nodded her head,"I thought as much." she made her way back to the front of the class.

"Class,it seems that Peter feels that he does not have to turn in his homework,like the rest of you ."she turned to him,"Isn't that right,."

"No, I just forgot it."Peter said.

"Well,perhaps I'll forget to give you a passing grade ." she said scornfully "Since you supposedly forgot your homework .You will write a thousand times,'I will not be stupid and forgetful' perhaps next time you won't forget your homework."

As soon as class was over,Peter stormed out he didn't even wait for Natalie ,she ran to catch up with him.

"Hey,wait up."Natalie called she caught up to him."Are you all right?" she asked.

"No!I'm not all right,I'm having a horrid day ." Peter snapped.

Natalie placed a hand on his shoulder,"The days not over yet,who knows it could pick up and besides it couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh really", he then proceeded to tell her everything that had happened since he got up.

Natalie rubbed the end of her nose,Peter hadn't realised how cute Natalie's nose was despite them having been friends for eleven years.

"Well,admittedly those are bad,buy it doesn't mean you're having a bad day,just a terribly inconvenient one."Natalie said

"Thanks,Nat."Peter said,Natalie wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not. She sighed and headed down the hall . She felt weird every time she was around Peter,her stomach flopped and her hands became sweaty,she hoped she wasn't coming down with a flu.

Peter watched her leave,something about Natalie made him feel all funny inside,he forgot about his bad day . Shaking his head,he headed toward his lit class,luckily they never had homework,they just had to read books and give reports about them.

Natalie was already in her seat in front of him, ,her brown hair cascading down her back like a waterfall ,she had tied a red ribbon in her hair,that was new,Natalie hated ribbons and he was sure it hadn't been there earlier. .

As far as teachers went,Mr. Nester was okay,he was elderly,but not strict in fact he made learning fun ,he fought in the first world war and usually regaled his stories of combat to the class ,they all enjoyed it,even the girls who pretended they didn't.

"Romeo and Juliet,two star crossed lovers one of Shakespeares greatest plays,can anyone tell me why these two are so famous." he asked holding the book in his hands.

Peter raised his hand,"They were willing to risk everything for love and it still ended in tragedy."

"Very good,,how many of you would risk everything for love." asked. No one raised their hands.

"None of you,I'm sure some of you boys have sweethearts and yet you wouldn't risk anything for them." he said. Several boys raised their hands and some girls did too.

*********************************************************************

Natalie placed her tray on the table and picked up her fork,"You know,the school ball is coming up." she said taking a bite of hash.

"Hmm."Peter said.

Natalie looked at him,"It would be nice to go." she said.

Peter nodded distractedly,Natalie sighed ."Would you want to go,then."

"To what?" Peter asked .

Natalie threw her napkin down,"Oh,honestly,why are boys such gits." she stormed off.

Susan and Edmund came over,"What's wrong with Natalie? she looked upset." Susan asked

Peter shrugged,"I don't know,she mentioned something about the school ball."

Susan rolled her eyes." Honestly,Peter for the smartest student in your year you can be a absolute idiot sometimes,obviously she wanted you to take her."

"Why didn't she just say so." Peter asked wondering why Natalie didn't just come out and ask .

"Girls never tell you what they want,it's annoying."Edmund said .

"You better go ask her and apologise." Susan said.

"Why do I need to apologise."Peter asked.

"Just do it." Susan snapped.

***************************************************************************

Natalie was sitting on the wall when Peter aproached ,he took a deep breath.

"Natalie ,I'd be glad to take you to the dance." he said

Natalie looked at him a sad smile on her face,"It's all right,someone else asked and I said yes."

Peter felt as if he had been pushed off a ten storey building,"Oh um,all right,that's great really,I hope you have fun." he walked away .Today was turning out to be one the worst days of his life.

**A/N: Read and review**


	2. Chapter 2: The perfect couple

**A/N: Only one chapter and I've already got three reviews yea me! Oh my gosh, I am super busy this week not only does my church have Vacation Bible School all this week,but I go from there to my volunteer job at school.**

**Natalie is from my story Belonging**.

**I only own Natalie,Thomas and Sarah and the dance instructor. Mme Levefre **

**Ages; Peter and Natalie :16**

**Susan:15**

**Edmund: 14**

**Lucy:11**

"Good afternoon ,class." the dance instructor said,facing the sixth years. "Since the annual ball is coming up your gym teacher has asked me to instruct you in the beauty of ballroom dancing." several boys snickered and nudged each other at this.

"This is no laughing matter,dance is very serious,I will pair you off accordingly and I hope you take zis very seriously .In some countries they can behead you if you do not dance well." Mme Levefre said glaring at the boys who were snickering. On one side of the room were girls on the other were the boys. Mme Levefre pulled each girl over to a boy and when everyone had partner she nodded to her assistant who was sitting at the piano.

Peter was paired with Sarah who although was very sweet was very clumsy ,she kept stepping on his feet.

"Sorry." she blushed ,when she stepped on his feet again.

"That's okay."Peter said trying to remain pleasant.

"I'm not this rubbish,I take dance lessons or I used ! sorry!" Sarah cried as she stepped on his foot again.

Meanwhile Natalie was not faring much better,she had been paired up with Thomas ,who was over enthuiastic about everything and did everything over the top .When everyone had to dip their partners ,Thomas dipped Natalie too far and dropped her on the floor.

Wincing,Natalie stood up rubbing her back."Next time not so far down." she said .

"Right." Thomas said grabbing her hand and spinning her around unfortunately while every other boy spun their partner once ,he over did it and spun her five times ,dipped her and once again dropped her on the floor.

Both of them were glad when class was over .They were both sore. Natalie looked at Peter and hurried away,she was still upset at him for ran after her calling her name. he found her on the rugby sat next to her.

"I'm sorry,I don't know how many times I have to say it,but I'm sorry.I should have said yes I'd love to take you to the dance with me,but it's too late now."Peter said,"But I am sorry."

Natalie looked at him."It's not too late." she said,"I lied no one asked me,the boy I wanted to ask was handsome,funny,sensitive,but not a sissy. has great morals and isn't superficial ."

Peter looked away,"He sounds luck finding this mystery person." he stood up.

Natalie looked up at him shielding her eyes,"He's also terribly modest." she said,standing up ."You're an idiot you know that." she said pulling him toward her ,their lips met .

Natalie closed her eyes ,Peter's lips were soft and they tasted like toothpaste ,she felt chills go up and down her arms . The kiss lasted five minutes and they were five of the most wonderful minutes Natalie ever knew,she pulled away reluctantly.

Natalie knew that they had just crossed the threshold from best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend .

**********************************************************************

The good thing about having your best friend as your girlfriend was there was no awkardness,Peter found he could still talk to Natalie with the same ease he used to talk to her . Everyone at school the next day knew that Peter and Natalie were more than friends .

"Everyones talking about you." Susan said pulling her books out of her locker.

Natalie smiled,"Let them." she said standing on tiptoe to kiss Peter.

Edmund rolled his eyes,"If you two start giving each other stupid nicknames I will scream ,first Susan ,now you,Peter."

Lucy smiled,"I think it's romantic." she sighed dreamily.

Natalie couldn't stop smiling,she pulled Peter's hand,"Come on,were going to be late."

She couldn't stop smiling and she knew she looked like a complete idiot ,but she couldn't help was the most perfect boyfriend a girl could ever wish for. He wasn't jealous or clingy,he had morals and Natalie knew he'd never do anything to hurt her in any way.

**This is not the end of the story ,there are going to be complications because there is no such thing as a perfect couple and if they were too perfect then Natalie would be come a Mary Sue and we don't want that now do we .**

**The whole beheading thing if you don't dance perfectly ,I'm not sure if that's true if it is,I don't want to ever visit that country .**

**Since my church overstaffed on helpers and we barely have any kids this week at VBS I no longer have to help .  
**


	3. Chapter 3:Jealousy and Secrets

**Disclaimer : I only own Natalie,Marianne and Tessa .**

If there was one thing Marianne Densel hated it was seeing Peter with Natalie. She was infatuated with Peter ,had been since primary school .In year two,she had tricked him into holding her hand during "Clap in and Clap Out".In Junior School, year four .She managed to kiss him ,much to his disgust. During primary school ,Marianne was annoying,but Peter could put up with her,in secondary school,however,she turned into a stuck up prig and Peter wanted nothing to do with her .

"What does he see in her."Marianna asked her friend Teresa Chanson ,she glared across the hall at Natalie and Peter,"She's horribly plain ." she fluffed her own blonde hair

Tessa shrugged,"Maybe it's a pity thing." she suggested helpfully.

"Shut up,Tessa,it's not a pity thing he genuinely likes her,I don't know why either,it's not like she's anything special."Marianne said ."Peter shouldn't have to settle for second best ,a boy like that should only have the best.I mean he and I would make a smashing couple."

"But he's going with Natalie ." Tessa said

"Don't be such a dipstick,I know he's going out with Natalie,but he won't be for very long.I've a plan." an evil smile spread across her face.

*****************************************************************

"I'll see you at lunch."Natalie said giving Peter a quick kiss on the lips,she headed for her home economics class .Peter shut his locker and nearly had a heart attack when he noticed Marianne and Tessa were standing right there.

"Hello,Peter,fancy sitting with me at lunch."Marianne asked batting her eyelashes a few times.

"No,Marianne,I'm already with Natalie ." Peter said turning to leave.

"Why not,it's just lunch,I don't think Natalie would mind ."Marianne pressed .

Peter sighed and closed his eyes,"Natalie,I said no,I know what you're trying to do and it won't work."

Marianne clenched her teeth ,how dare he assume anything,"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah,she doesn't know what your talking about" Tessa piped up.

"Shut up,Tessa."Marianne snapped,"Look,Pevensie,I don't know what you see in Markson,but she's nothing 'll do well to remember that." with a toss of her hair she flounced off,Tessa behind her.

Marianne was seething,she was used to getting what she wanted and she wanted Peter Pevensie

***********************************************************************

"What should we make for dinner tonight."Natalie asked opening the cupbooards in the Pevensie had come over for dinner. George and Helen had gone out,leaving the five of them alone.

"I want spaghetti,the real kind not the canned stuff,that's bland."Lucy said .

"We don't have the ingredients ,we need spaghetti ,sauce,herbs and meat." Susan said practically,stepping out of the larder.

"Peter and I will get them,won't we,Peter." Natalie said pulling her coat on.

"Get some bread for garlic bread ." Edmund said from the table.

"And ice cream."Lucy piped up.

"Got it." Peter said ,he and Natalie left the house and headed toward the shops.

"First some herbs and tomatoes for the sauce." Natalie said.

"Sauce comes in a can you know."Peter said indicating the row of neatly stacked cans.

"I could make it." Natalie said selecting some ripe tomatoes.

"I've tasted your cooking before .Remember when were kids,you insisted on making cookies,they were raw and burnt at the same time." Peter said .

Natalie raised her eyebrow,"Oh." she grinned,"I suppose you can cook ,oh Magnificent One." she teased.

"As a matter of fact I can." Peter said.

Natalie burst out laughing,when she saw that Peter looked serious,she stopped."Wait _you_ can cook,but that's ..." her voice trailed off.

"A womans' job." Peter asked dryly.

Natalie blushed,"No,no,I mean well,it's just that well." she lowered her voice "You're a boy." she whispered.

"And you're a girl."Peter whispered back ;in a normal voice he said,"Mum insisted that we all learn how to can't tell anyone ."

"I won't I promise." Natalie said

On the other side of the canned food aisle ,Tessa smiled to herself, So Peter Pevensie had a secret he didn't want anyone to find out and he had sworn Natalie to secrecy,wait until Marianne heard about this.

**********************************************************************

"So Peter Pevensie doesn't want anyone to find out he can cook and he swore Natalie to secrecy,did he?" Marianne said a plan started form in her head."Tomorrow,his secret will be out there and he'll blame Natalie cause of course she's the only one who knew and he'll dump her .Of course,guess who'll be there to lend a comforting shoulder?"

"Who ?" asked Tessa stupidly.

"Me ,who else ." Marianne snapped. She smirked ._Peter Pevensie you will be mine._

_**A/N : In England elementary school is called primary school . year 2 is second grade as opposed to second year which is our equivalent of seventh grade. Year four is nine years old and our fourth grade.**  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Betrayal of Secrets

**A/N: A note about this chapter,I have nothing against male chefs in fact some of the best chefs are male ,however this is set in the forties and most cooking was done by the woman of the family so a boy knowing how to cook is just a recipe for teasing and kids are just cruel,I know I teach at a school.**

**Disclaimer: I own stuff,just not the Chronicles of Narnia ,I'm still talking to my lawyer about that.**

The school newspaper was published so students would have something to read besides text books and war news .It was a place for students could exchange stories and ideas,where the latest gossip could be read ,unfortunately since it was a newspaper run by students anything could be put in there and Marianne knew this .

The next day at school,Peter had a feeling something was going on,everyone kept whispering to each other and laughing when he passed by.

"Why is everyone staring at us." Lucy asked .

"Not us. It's Peter and this is why." Edmund said holding out the school paper,Peter snatched it out of his hands,his face draining of colour,he turned to Natalie.

"How could you?" he asked ,"You swore you wouldn't tell,Natalie!" he shoved the paper at her and stormed off.

Natalie read the headline ,there it was in bold print .**Pansy Pevensie: Cook.**but that wasn't the worst part the worst part was the picture at the bottom of the headline someone had cut out a picture of a womans body holding a platter of turkey and pasted his head on the body.

"That is ingenious,how does one do that." Edmund said not very tactfully.

Susan snatched the paper from him,"Shut up,Ed." she said ,she turned to Natalie."What did you do?"

Natalie shook her head,tears springing up,"Nothing,I would never do something that cruel .I don't know how that got leaked out,but I swear I never told anyone."

Susan folded her arms across her chest,"Natalie ,no one outside the family knew that Peter knows how to cook and he tells you and suddenly the whole school knows."

"I didn't tell,you 've got to believe me,please."Natalie pleaded.

"I believe you." Lucy said simply.

Natalie smiled slightly,but she still felt horrible,she had to make Peter see that she had nothing to do with this.

***********************************************************************

"Peter." Marianne said coming over to him,her voice dripping like was behind her.

"What do you want,Marianne,I'm not in the mood."Peter slammed his locker shut

"I just want to know how you're feeling,it was awful what Natalie did,I mean betraying you like that it's beastly is what it is."

"Yeah beastly."Tessa echoed

"Shut up,Tessa,anyway if you want to break up with her,I'm available ." Marianne cooed batting her lashes .

Peter whirled around,"Why would I want to go with you,I wouldn't want to go with you even if you were the last person on earth ." he stalked off .

In history class,Natalie tried to get his attention,but he ignored her.

"The Magna Carter was signed when." Miss . Radley asked ,looking around the class,her gaze settled on Peter,she knew he would give her the correct answer,he was one of her best students.

"Peter,when was the Magna Carter signed?" she asked.

Someone in the back coughed ,"Pansy" then someone else coughed,soon the entire room was filled with students coughing"Pansy and sissy boy"

Natalie glanced over at Peter,a pink tinge had crept up his cheeks ,she bit her lip keeping her eyes on her book as Peter quickly sat down.

"That is quite enough.I don't know what this is about ,but it will stop for homework I want everyone to read chapters one through five and write a report about the Magna Carter." Miss Radley said turning back to the chalkboard.

***********************************************************************

Natalie twisted her fingers nervously,she hadn't seen Peter since History, which was the last class they had together he had managed to avoid her .She needed to talk to him,which was why she was standing on the steps of the Pevensies house trying to gather up enough courage to ring the ordinary circumstances,she would have just come in the back door after all,she was practically family,but she wasn't sure if she'd be able to still have that privilege.

She rang the doorbell,the door opened and Helen Pevensie appeared,she was wiping her hands on an apron,"Hello,love." she said stepping back to let her come in.

"Hello,Helen,it smells fabulous in here."Natalie said stalling for time at least she wasn't mad at her.

"Yes,I'm making bangers and mash,it's Peter's favourite,he came home feeling a bit down,he won't tell me why though,perhaps you can go see what's wrong."Helen said .

Natalie bit her lip and headed upstairs toward Peter's she knocked on the door."Peter,it's me,Natalie can we talk?"

"Go away!" something heavy was thrown at the door and Natalie jumped back.

"He hasn't talked to anyone since we got home." Susan said sticking her head out of the room she and Lucy shared."Just went in there and locked the door."

"Well,it's not my fault." Natalie said in a choked voice,she ran down the stairs and out the front door ,tears streaming down her face.

Helen watched Natalie tear out of the house ,"Susan!" she called up the stairs,Susan hurried down."Yes,Mum." she said .

"Finish dinner,I need to talk to your brother." she said

"Which one." Susan asked .

"The one that's locked himself in his room for the past three hours." Helen said .

****************************************************************

Peter lay on his bed,staring at the ceiling,he felt nothing just a dull numbness sort of the way he felt after he learned that Edmund had betrayed them. His door opened and he sat up.

"Mum! the door was locked."he said."How'd you get in."

Mum came over and sat on the edge of his bed,"Darling,I'm a mother,I can't tell you all my tricks."

"I'm not talking about it." Peter said turning over on his side and facing the wall.

"You don't have to,but I know it has something to do with you and Natalie." Mum said .

Peter rolled over on his back."What makes you so certain." he asked .

"Because,I can tell." she said,she stroked his hair."Whatever it was,I'm sure you two can work through it."

"She promised she wouldn't tell I can cook."Peter said ."She lied ,she told everyone."

"Oh,my poor confused boy,how can you be so certain that Natalie did tell." Helen asked" Deep down can you honestly and without hesitation say that Natalie would betray your confidence and trust like that."

Peter sighed,there was an inkling of doubt,he knew that Natalie would never do that to him."No,I suppose she wouldn't,but Mum someone told and now it's all over school and everyone calling me a sissy ,pansy and wuss."

Helen sighed,"Peter,do you know why I taught you how to cook."

Peter shook his head ,"No,I was eleven,I just thought it was fun to be able to use the stove and near matches ."

"I taught you because what if your wife is sick and can't cook for the family it 's nothing to be ashamed .Every time I was pregnant with each of you,Dad cooked ,his mother taught him." Helen said.

"I should talk to Natalie."Peter said sliding off the bed.

"Don't be late,I made your favourite bangers and mash."Helen said.

Peter looked up from tying his shoes,"Mum,I don't like bangers and mash." he said.

"Then who does?" Helen asked.

"Edmund does,I like shepeherds pie."Peter said heading out the door


End file.
